Autumn Evenings
by Nessa's Ruby Slippers
Summary: Join Harry and Ginny as they discover hidden secrets about each other one autumn evening that will change how they view one another. Read and review, please! I don't own anything. Except the idea and all credit goes to the wonderful JK. Rowling!


It was during the evening of an autumn day, when Ginny Weasley was sitting out on the grounds of Hogwarts by the shore of the lake. To everyone else it was very depressing weather. But Ginny found it beautiful. She loved the way the sky looked when it was cold. The sky was like a steely gray blanket covering the golden and burgundy tree tops of the Forbidden Forest. The crisp air would turn her cheeks and lips a rosy color. Her warm brown eyes would shine every time she set foot outside onto the cool grounds. She sat down on the emerald green grass to just watch the fading sunlight, when she heard a voice that broke her out of her stupor.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Harry had asked her.

She didn't bother to look back at him. She was still savoring the moment. "Yeah. Very nice. Where's Ron and Hermione off to?" She couldn't help but inquire after her brother and Hermione. They had been spending an awful lot of time together.

"Who knows? Prefect duties, probably."

She nodded and looked back at the sky. Ginny wasn't aware that Harry's eyes were not on the sky, but on her. If she knew her cheeks would have burned. She shivered unconsciously and pulled her crimson cardigan tighter around her.

"Cold?" He asked her.

"A bit," she admitted. She rubbed her hands together to make them warmer.

"I know a spell that would make you warmer. I could perform it on you if you'd like." _When had he become so thoughtful_, she asked her self.

"Yes, please." She watched the squid lazily splash the lake water with his giant tentacles.

"_Accendo Inflamano!" _He said the spell with such passion that she immediately felt warmth surround her.

"Thanks, Harry!" She said. He just grinned and nodded.

Noticing the giant squid he said "Likes to show off, that one. Great prat!"

Ginny giggled and added, "Yes, but I find it cute."

Harry's eyes seemed to glow when he told her, "I'm sure he finds you cute, too. I'm sure a lot of people think that, Ginny Weasley."

She felt a blush stain her cheeks. "Really?" she asked coyly.

He nodded a yes and she felt her face heat up even more. He scooted closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. Ginny did not know whether to scoot closer or scoot away. Smiling to herself she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry immediately stiffened. He hadn't been expecting her to do that. Tenderly, he rose an arm and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him and was instantly lost in the swirling, green depths that were Harry's eyes. Realizing that she'd looked for far too long, she broke the gaze and looked out towards the treetops once more.

Harry was in heaven. Holding her, smelling her rose scented hair mixed with the fresh crispness of the Autumn air. He'd never felt more alive in all of his life. This was the most contact they had ever had. Sure, there had been little friendly hugs now and again. But they were only brotherly hugs. He remembered the hollow aches he would get every time he would see her hugging some one else. He thought he'd never get to hold her like this. He never wanted this to end.

"Ginny, what happened between you and Dean?" _Oh no_, he thought. _Why did I have to ask that?_

She seemed startled at first. Biting her lip in thought, she said after a while, "He was the best boy I ever dated. But it would have been unfair for me to keep dating him."

Harry was beyond curious now. He had to know, "Why is that?"

"My heart belonged to some one else. Some one I'd thought I'd gotten over. Turns out, ever since Dean I'd gotten more keen on him." _Why is he asking me this_, she thought frantically. _This is so embarrassing!_

"Hmm, and who is this bloke who stole your heart?" He asked.

__

How do I say this discreetly? It's impossible to be discreet about this! She battled silently with her thoughts. "Can't tell you that Harry."

"Oh, yes, you can! I'm not going down without a fight, Ginevra Weasley," he said with all the dignity he could muster. She did not know how embarrassing this was for him. _What if she caves in and tells me it's that Corner guy she ditched last year? That would be horrible! Suck it up, Potter! She's just a girl!_ Harry knew that was a major understatement. Ginny Weasley was not "just a girl"! She had a red hot temper, she was funny and sweet, and practically his only reason to stay in school. She was the only one that could make him realize when he was only thinking about his losses and his problems. She was the only one that would stand up to him when he was in his darkest, most angry moods. That took a lot of courage.

She thought about what he'd said. She knew exactly how to respond, "Oh, Harry, I think you know who owns my heart."

He noticeably gulped. She grinned evilly at him and looked at the tall burgundy trees staining the silvery sky. It was a very romantic setting, she mused.

"I think I do, Gin. But do you know who stole my heart?" he asked her.

She perked up immediately. "Is it Cho?" she inquired.

"Nope, wrong."

"Susan Bones?"

"Wrong again."

"Parvati Patil?"

He nodded a no with his head.

"Uh, Padma?"

"No, not the Patil twins."

"Lavender Brown?"

"Are you kidding," he laughed. "Seamus would _kill _me!"

She let a giggle escape from her mouth. "It can't be Hermione, can it?" she asked him. Her brother would be so hurt if Harry ever had more than friendly feelings about "his" Hermione.

"She's like a sister to me, Gin! I could never fancy her," He said sincerely, she had to believe him.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, Harry!" _Who Earth could it be? I'd practically named his whole year_, Ginny thought.

He laughed at this. How could she not see? He'd been so obvious he thought! Harry decided he should give her a wake up call. He said, "Ginny, dear. It seems that you've forgotten yourself."

She had not expected that. She couldn't speak. Her mouth just hung open uncertainly. He did not just say that! "Pardon me? I, I don't think I heard you right," was all she said.

Harry couldn't believe this! "I think you heard me just fine!" he said.

"You can't f,f,fancy me!" this was unbelievable!

"I think I can, Ginny. And I do," After he said this, her face lost all color. He took it upon himself to make the next move. He lifted her chin, cupped her face, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He blushed crimson. _Where had that come from?_, he thought. He got up quickly and brushed the grass off his trousers.

"It's- it's getting a- a bit chilly, Ginny. I think I'm going to go in now," he said this in such a rush it was barely audible to extract the words from his stammering. He began to walk off at a very fast pace. Leaving Ginny speechless. When Harry was about half way across the lawn to the steps Ginny realized what had just taken place. She called out, "Hey, Potter!"

He answered with an embarrassed, "Yeah?"

"You're the one who stole my heart, you stupid prat!" as she said this a sheepish grin appeared on his face.

She got up from her grassy seat and started to run across the grounds towards where he was standing on the steps. Deciding to meet her half way, he ran from the steps and stopped near Hagrid's hut to wait for her. After seemingly endless moments of running, she finally stopped right in front of him. Ginny gave him an awkward hug, which he returned with a silly grin on his face.

"Thanks," she said. He grabbed her hand and the two walked back to the castle as the last bits of sunlight that dotted the sky faded and the stars that hid themselves during the day came out. The both knew it was past curfew, but neither cared. Even detention couldn't damped their happiness right now.


End file.
